


I Love You, Trouble & All.

by Omega_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Skinny Steve, cop bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: Bucky just wants a easy night, his husband is making that not so easy, but he loves him anyway.





	I Love You, Trouble & All.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_The_Summer_Of_2001_LilyElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_The_Summer_Of_2001_LilyElla/gifts), [LeisurelyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/gifts).



“How many times is this now Rogers?”

Steve softly glares up at Barnes over his shoulder as his wrist are hand cuffed behind him.

“Lost count.” He finally replies, ignoring how handsome Bucky looks in the low light of the street lamps tonight.

His words earn him a sigh, “There are better ways to go about this, then breaking the law Steve and you know that.”

“Now where’s the fun in that Bucky?” Steve smirks as he’s led to the police car.

Finally Bucky turns him around and glares down at him, “You know because of this little stunt, now my dinner is cold and I hate when my dinner gets cold.”

Steve just keeps the smirk on his face, “You didn’t like what I made you anyway.”

With a roll of his eyes Bucky opens the back door to the cop car and pushes him in gently before closing it. Once Bucky gets behind the wheel instead of turning the engine on he turns back to Steve in the back, “You gonna stop making me have to arrest you all the time for petty shit Steve?”

Steve looks away out the window and frowns, “People have a right to know what this company is doing Buck.”

“And I would like just one night where I don’t have to hear about you getting arrested or me having to come down and do it myself, I would REALLY like to not have to arrest my husband for the rest of my life, you got me?” Bucky says calmly, his own frown making it clear how he feels about this.

Steve refuses to look at Bucky but says softly, “I’ll try.”

The brunette sighs turning back in his seat and still doesn’t start the car, “I knew who I was marrying when I asked you, but please, please find better ways to handle this sort of thing….for me..please.”

Steve finally turns to look at him, catching his eyes in the rear view mirror, “Ok…for you…ok.”

Bucky finally smiles and so does Steve, “I still gotta take you down town though Stevie.”

“Awww Bucky.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW WEEKS LATER.....

 

Bucky had been dreaming of heading home after his shift and curling up with his husband, what he gets instead is hearing how Steve was arrested yet again, the call in claiming he had even resisted arrest, which has Bucky growling as he throws the headset to the radio down and floors it back to the station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette is walking down the steps to the jail under the police station when he hears him, hears Steve arguing with Sam over the charges, but then Bucky hears Rumlow, and Bucky hates Rumblow with a passion, which just grows with the insults he hears the man throwing at his husband.

That’s all it takes for the brunette to make himself known, walking down the rest of the steps with his hands in his pockets, looking calm as can be, but inside he is anything, but calm. He knows his face shows the true nature of how he’s feeling right now.

He cuts a glance to Steve first who shuts up as soon as Bucky glares at him in disappointment. Then the brunette looks to Rumlow who smirks at him and Bucky wants to punch him in the mouth.

“What happened?” Bucky finally ask.

“You know the drill by now Barnes, your husband can’t stay out of trouble for five seconds, was caught at a protest rally and he was arrested after assaulting a officer. He resisted arrest and now here we are.” Rumlow seems to enjoy this way to much and again Bucky wants to punch that smug look off his face.

“That’s a lie.” Steve yells and Bucky closes his eyes before counting to ten in his brain and opens his eyes and looks to Steve.

“Steve just hush up alright!?” Bucky hisses.

The blondes eyes go round at his tone, and Bucky ignores the flash of hurt in those baby blues as he turns back to Rumlow, “Who did he assault and who did he resist?”

Rumlow’s smirk grows, “Me.”

Bucky looks up to the ceiling for a minute taking a deep breath and finally looks back to Rumlow, “Bullshit.”

Brocks face turns dark, “That little fairy….”

Bucky never lets him finish that sentence as he finally does what he’s been dying to do since he got here.

He punches him right in the mouth, knocking him to the ground, “Finish that sentence and you’ll get more then a punch to the face asshole.”

The brunette shakes his now sore knuckles before continuing, “Did you suddenly forget we all wear body cams you moron, and I bet my whole salary it shows something very different then what you just told me, I know my fucking husband and yeah he seems to find trouble, but he isn’t that stupid to just attack someone for no reason and resist arrest.”

Rumlow springs back up and gets in his face, growling low, but says nothing because he knows he’s in the wrong and he knows Bucky knows, “Whatever Barnes, I got shit to do.”

He storms off back up the stairs and as Bucky turns to ask Sam to unlock the cell, it’s already been done with Sam nowhere in sight and Steve standing next to him looking sheepish. With a deep sigh Bucky holds out his hand to Steve and the blonde takes it gratefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve is oddly quiet on the ride home and even after they get home and Bucky has him in the bath with him, the blonde is still mostly silent.

“I don’t mean to cause you so much trouble Buck.” He finally says softly, head resting back against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky just tightens his hold around the blondes middle and kisses his shoulder tenderly, “You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t get into trouble sometimes and besides...it’s not against the law to be at a protest, Rumlow’s had it out for you from day one.”

“I swear I didn’t assault a cop Bucky you gotta know that, they weren’t doing anything, I had no reason to ever do that, I wasn’t stupid enough to resist arrest either I promise, I promised you weeks ago I would try to tone down how I handled things, do things differently..”

“Shhh Stevie I believe you, I meant what I said, you fight for the little guy, but your not stupid….wouldn’t have married you otherwise.” Bucky tacts on at the end teasing.

That finally earns him a soft laugh from the blonde, “Oh shut up you.”

Bucky just nuzzles the side of Steve’s neck and kisses the warm skin there softly, “I love you.”

They don’t say the words often, the love seen in the actions they do for the other and in their eyes, but sometimes...it’s nice to say and hear.

“I love you too sweetheart.”


End file.
